Forum:Liste aller falsch übersetzter Namen
Fügt bitte nicht selbst in die Liste ein, besonders, wenn es eine Katze aus einem Buch ist, die nicht in den oben aufgezählten Büchern vorkommt. Wie ihr alle wisst, sind viele der Namen falsch Übersetzt worden. Hier ist eine zusammenfassende Liste. (Wird mit der Zeit ergänzt und vervollständigt. ^^) Verbesserungsvorschläge, Ideen, Ergänzungen und andere Sachen bitte unter der zweiten Linie ganz unten schreiben, ebenso Namen, die noch fehlen, damit man vorher nachschauen kann, ob die Katze nicht schon aufgelistet ist. ^^ Die Liste beinhaltet bis jetzt alle Katzen aus *''In die Wildnis'' *''Feuer und Eis'' *''Geheimnis des Waldes'' *''Vor dem Sturm'' *''Gefährliche Spuren'' *''Stunde der Finsternis'' *''Mitternacht'' *''Mondschein'' *''Morgenröte'' *''Sternenglanz'' *''Dämmerung'' *''Sonnenuntergang'' *''Der Geheime Blick'' *''Fluss der Finsternis'' *''Feuersterns Mission'' *''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans'' *''Das Gesetz der Krieger'' Original - deutsche Übersetzung - richtige Übersetzung ---- 'A' *A dangerous Path - Gefährliche Spuren - Ein gefährlicher Weg *Ashfur - Aschenpelz – Aschenfell *Ancient Oak - Alte Eiche - Uralte Eiche 'B ' *Brindleface - Buntgesicht - Scheckgesicht oder Streifengesicht *Brokenstar - Braunstern - Bruchstern *Brownpaw - Erdpfote - Braunpfote *Boulder - Kieselstein - Felsbrocken *Brightflower - Glanzblüte - Hellblume, Hellblüte, Lichtblume oder Lichtblüte *Barley - Mikusch - Gerste oder Barley *Buzzardtail - Bussardfeder - Bussardschweif *Bouncefire - Hoppelfeuer - Sprungfeuer *Brackenfur – Farnpelz – Farnfell *Brightpaw – Maispfote – Hellpfote oder Lichtpfote *Brindleclaw – Tüpfelkralle – Scheckkralle oder Streifenkralle *Birchstar – Ginsterstern – Birkenstern *Bluefur - Blaupelz (In Das Gesetz der Krieger allerdings Blaufell) – Blaufell *Blizzardstar – Gewitterstern – Blizzardstern *Brindlestar – Fleckenstern – Streifenstern oder Scheckstern *Billystorm - Ziegensturm - Billysturm *Breezepaw - Windpfote - Brisenpfote *Beechfur - Buchenpelz - Buchenfell 'C' *Cloudkit - Wolkenjunge - Wolkenjunges *Clawface - Narbengesicht - Krallengesicht *Crookedstar - Streifenstern - Krummstern *Cinderfur - Hellpelz - Rußfell oder Aschenfell *Cherry / Cherrytail - Minka / Springschweif - Kirsche / Kirsch(en)schweif *Coal – Ruß (in Feuersterns Mission allerdings Kohle) – Kohle *Code of the Clans – Das Gesetz der Krieger – (Das) Gesetz der Clans *Cloudberry – Schellbeere – Wolkenbeere *Cloversplash – Kleefleck – Kleeplatscher *Cody - Laura - Cody *Purdy - Charlie - Purdy *Carrion Place - Krähenort - Aasort *Crag Where Eagles Nest - Fels wo Adler nistet - Fels/Klippe wo Adler nisten 'D' *Dustpelt - Borkenpelz - Staubpelz *Deadfoot - Lahmfuß - Tot(en)fuß *Duststar – Nebelstern – Staubstern *Darkstar – Dämmerstern – Dunkelstern *Daisytail – Gänseschweif – Gänseblume(n)schweif *Daisyheart – Gänseherz – Gänseblume(n)herz *Dewstar – Luftstern – Taustern *Darkstar – Abendstern – Dunkelstern *Daisy - Minka - Gänseblümchen oder Daisy *Dark Forest - Wald der Finsternis - Dunkler / Finsterer Wald *Dark River - Fluss der Finsternis - Dunkler Fluss *Dawnkit / Dawnpelt - Lichtjunges - Dämmerjunges 'E' *Echosong - Echoklang - Echolied oder Echosong *Ebonyclaw - Pechkralle - Ebenholzkralle oder Ebonykralle *Egg - Schnauze - Ei *Eclipse - Zeit der Dunkelheit - Eklipse, Finsternis, Verfinsterung, Verdunklung 'F' *Fawnstep - Rehauge - Kitzschritt *Fernpelt - Heidepelz - Farnpelz *Ferncloud – Rauchfell - Farnwolke *Forest of Secrets – Geheimnis des Waldes – Wald der Geheimnisse *Flintfang – Kieselfang – Feuersteinzahn oder Feuersteinfang *Fernleaf – Farnwedel – Farnblatt *Floss - Molly - Seide oder Floss *Firestar's Quest - Feuersterns Mission - Feuersterns Aufgabe / Suche *Talon of Swooping Eagle - Fang vom kreisenden Adler - Fang vom schnappenden Adler *Frecklepaw / Frecklewish - Tupfenpfote - Fleckenpfote *Fallensnow - Schneefall - Fallschnee *Fallowfern - Rehfarn - Brachenfarn 'G' *Greenflower – Frischblüte – Grünblume oder Grünblüte *Graywing - Haselhuhn - Grauflügel *Greeneyes – Grünauge – Grünaugen *Greenleaf Twolegplace - Zweibeinerlichtung und Monsternest - Blattgrün Zweibeinerort 'H' *Halftail - Kurzschweif - Halbschweif *Heavystep - Bleifuß - Schwerschritt *Hollykit – Buchenjunges - Stechpalmenjunges *Hollystar – Holunderstern – Stechpalmenstern *Hattie - Mia - Hattie *Hollyflower - Holunderblüte - Stechpalmenblume oder Stechpalmenblüte *Healer - Seher (und Anführer) - Heiler *Harveymoon - Herbstmond oder Weißmond - Harveymond *Harley - Ole - Harley *Hollypaw - Distelpfote - Stechpalmenpfote 'I' noch keine 'J' *Jaggedtooth - Schiefzahn - Zackenzahn *Jumpfoot – Schreckfuß – Sprungfuß 'K' noch keine 'L' *Littlepaw / Littlecloud - Zwergpfote - Kleinpfote (später allerdings richtig: Kleinwolke) *Loudbelly - Rumpelbauch - Lautbauch *Lowbranch - Birkenzweig - Tiefast oder Tiefzweig *Leafpool - Blattsee - Blattteich oder Blatttümpel *Lichenfur - Flechtenpelz - Flechtenfell 'M' *Mudclaw - Moorkralle - Schlammkralle *Moony / Sky / Skywatcher - Mondkalb / Wolke / Wolkenjäger - Mondi / Himmel / Himmelschauer *Moonrise - Mondschein - Mondaufgang *Molewhisker – Wühlbart – Maulwurfbart / Maulwurfschnurrhaar *Minnowkit (CotC) – Barbenjunges – Elritzenjunges *Mottlepaw – Tupfenpfote - Sprenkelpfote *Maplewhisker – Kastanienhaar – Ahornbart / Ahornschnurrhaar *Moonpool - Mondsee - Mondteich oder Mondtümpel *Marshkit - Riedjunges (in Sternenglanz Glockenjunges) - Sumpfjunges oder Moorjunges *Minnowkit - Fischjunges (in Morgenröte Maulbeerjunges) - Elritzenjunges *Medicine Cat - Heiler/in - Medizin Katze/Kater/Kätzin *Macgyver - Elsterpelz - Macgyver (heißt eigentlich zurechtbasteln) *Misha - Mischa - Misha oder Zicke 'N' *Nofurs - Pelzlose - Ohnefell, Keinfell *Nightfur - Nachtpelz - Nachtfell *Nettlepad – Nesselpelz – Nesselballen *Nightmask – Nachtgesicht – Nachtmaske 'O' *Onestar - Kurzstern - Einstern *Owlfur – Eulenpelz – Eulenfell *Outcast - Verbannt - Verbannte/r, Ausgestoßene/r 'P' *Petalnose - Blütenduft - Blütennase *Poppydawn – Mohnknospe - Mohndämmerung *Percy - Paule - Percy 'Q' *Quickpaw – Flinkpfote – Schnellpfote 'R' *Runningwind - Sturmwind - Laufwind *Runningnose - Triefnase - Laufnase *Runningbrook - Plätscherbach - Laufbach *Rainfur - Regenpelz - Regenfell *Rockshade - Kieselschatten - Felsenschatten *Rising Storm – Vor dem Sturm – Aufkommender Sturm *Rainwhisker – Regenpelz – Regenbart oder Regenschnurrhaar *Robinstar – Finkstern – Rotkehlchenstern *Rainsplash – Platzregen – Regenplatscher *Reedshine – Schilflicht – Schilfglanz oder Schilfschein *Robinwing – Rotkehlchenflug – Rotkehlchenflügel *Ripplestar – Rieselstern – Kräuselstern *Runningstorm - Sausewind – Laufsturm *Rusty - Sammy - Rosti oder Rusty *Rockpile - Großer Felshaufen - Felshaufen *Raggedstar - Kampfstern - Zottelstern, Fetzenstern oder Lumpenstern *Rock where Snow Gathers bzw. Rock Beneath Still Water - Berg wo sich Schnee fängt - Fels wo sich Schnee sammelt bzw. Fels unterhalb stillen Wassers *Red - Rubin - Rot *Rowanfur - Eschenpelz - Eschenfell *Rabbitkit/-leap - Hasenjunges - Kaninchenjunges *Rock - Stein - Felsen oder Fels 'S' *Smudge - Wulle - Fleck *Swiftpaw - Wieselpfote - Flinkpfote *Silverstream - Silberfluss - Silberstrom oder Silberbach *SkyClan - WolkenClan - Himmel(s)Clan *Sootfur – Schlammfell – Rußfell *Stormfur – Sturmpelz – Sturmfell *Swiftstar – Blitzstern – Flinkstern *Shortwhisker / Hutch – Kleinbart / Linus – Kurzbart oder Kurzschnurrhaar / Kiste, Kasten oder Hutch *Speckletail – Fleckenschweif - Sprenkelschweif *Shrewpaw – Weidenpfote – Spitzmauspfote *Splashnose – Sumpfnase – Platschernase *Sunfall – Abendsonne – Sonnenfall *Splashheart – Sturmherz – Platscherherz *Specklepaw – Fleckenpfote – Sprenkelpfote *Sheeptail – Schafspelz – Schafschweif *Silvermask – Silbergesicht – Silbermaske *Sunspots – Sonnenfleck – Sonnenflecken *Stonestream - Kieselbach - Steinbach oder Steinstrom *Smoky - Socke - Rauchi, Rauch, Qualm oder Smoky *Starlight - Sternenglanz - Sternenlicht *Squirrelflight - Eichhornschweif - Eichhornflug *Skyrock - Wolkenfels - Himmel(s)fels *Scree - Schotter - Geröll *Sun-drown-place - Wassernest der Sonne - Ort der ertrinkenden Sonne *Sparrowpelt - Spatzenschweif (in Feuersterns Mission allerdings Spatzenpelz) - Spatzenpelz *Shorty - Klops - Kleiner *Snowy - Flocke (in Feuersterns Mission) oder Schneeball (in Das Schicksal des WolkenClans) - Schnee oder Schneeweiß *Snowfur - Schneepelz - Schneefell *Snooky - Näschen - Schnupperli, Schnupperchen, etc. *Sneezekit / -paw - Schniefjunges - Niesjunges *Silverpelt - Silbervlies - Silberpelz 'T' *Tallstar - Riesenstern - Großstern *Tallpoppy - Mohnblüte - Großmohn *Tinycloud - Bienenwolke - Kleinwolke *Tangle - Ranke - Gewirr *Tawnyfur – Lauftatze – Bernsteinfell *The darkest Hour - Stunde der Finsternis - Die dunkelste / finsternste Stunde *Troutstar – Lachsstern – Forellenstern *Tawnyspots – Braunfleck (In Das Gesetz der Krieger allerdings Bernsteinfleck) – Bernsteinflecken *Toadkit - Pilzjunges - Krötenjunges *The Sight - Der geheime Blick - Die Sicht oder Der (An-)Blick *Thistlekit / -paw (WC) - Igeljunges - Disteljunges 'U' noch keine 'V' *Voletooth - Feldzahn - Wühlmauszahn 'W' *Whitestorm - Weißpelz - Weißsturm *Willowpelt - Glanzfell - Weidenpelz *Webfoot - Spinnenfuß - Netzfuß *Whitetail - Hellschweif - Weißschweif *Weaselfur – Rennpelz – Wieselfell *Whitestar – Hellstern – Weißstern *Willowpaw / Willowshine - Maulbeerpfote - Weidenpfote *Whitewing - Weißflug - Weißflügel Manga & Hörbuch Fehler Hier sind alle Namensfehler aus den Mangas aufgefürt. Diese beruhen nicht darauf, dass der Name falsch übersetzt wurde, sondern weil die Übersetzung des Namens eine andere ist, als die in den Büchern. (Anmerkung: In Neuauflagen der Mangas wurden ein paar der Namen verbessert.) Die Katzen aus den folgenden Mangas sind hier aufgelistet: *''Graustreif und Millie'' *''Tigerstern und Sasha'' *''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer'' Hier ist der Aufbau: Englischer Name - Manga/Hörbuch Übersetzung - Buch Übersetzung *Squirrelpaw - Eichhörnchenpfote - Eichhornpfote *Rainwhisker - Regenschnurrhaar - Regenpelz *Brightheart - Helles Herz - Lichtherz *Silverstream - Silberstrom - Silberfluss *Whitestorm - Weißsturm - Weißpelz *Sorrelpaw - Fuchspfote - Ampferpfote *Squirrelkit - Eichhornpfote - Eichhornjunges *Rowanpaw - Brombeerpfote (in neueren Versionen allerdings Vogelbeerpfote) - Eschenpfote *Hawkpaw - Falkenfuß - Habichtpfote *Mothpaw - Mottenfuß - Mottenpfote *Tallpoppy - Langmohn - Mohnblüte *Sandpaw/-storm - Gelbpfote/-wind - Sandpfote/-sturm *Shrewkit - Haseljunges - Weidenjunges Manga Charaktere Anders als in der oben stehenden Liste sind hier Katzen aufgezählt, die falsch übersetzt wurden, allerdings nur in den Mangas auftauchen. Englischer Name - deutsche Übersetzung - richtige Übersetzung *Husker - Schote - Husker (obwohl es eigentlich Schälmaschine heißt) *Pad - Blättchen - Ballen *Pounce - Springer - Sprung *Pine - Pinus - Kiefer oder Pinie *Patch - Fleckchen - Fleck oder Flicken ---- Beiträge Mir sind ein paar Fehler bei deinen Übersetzungen aufgefallen: * wenn man flower mit Blüte übersetzt wird, ist es nicht falsch. Flower heißt sowohl Blüte als auch Blume *Smoky heißt nicht Rauchi, das Wort gibt es garnicht, sondern Rauch, verraucht, rauchfarben, rauchgrau *Hutch heißt Verschlag, nicht Kiste *Dass Blizzardstar übersetz wurde ist auch richtig. Blizzard ist ja eigentlich kein deutsches Wort. *Whitestorm heißt übersetzt Weißpelz. Sandschimmer Also... *Beim ersten hast du recht. *Mir ist klar, dass es Rauchi an sich als Wort nicht gibt. Es ist die Verniedlchung eines Namens. Smoky heißt zwar rauchig, qualmend, etc, das DIES allerdings kein Name ist, kann man es auch als Verniedlichung sehen. *Hutch heißt Kiste oder Kasten, andernfalls will ich einen Beweis sehen, wo steht, dass Kiste oder Kasten falsch ist. *Blizzard heißt wenn überhaupt Schneesturm ODER Blizzard. Gewitter ist falsch. Tautropfen 17:13, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen *So, hier ist der Beweis für hutch: http://translate.google.com/#en%7Cde%7Chutch *''Hutch heißt (Kaninchen'' -) Stall. Das haben wir in der Schule gelernt.Es heißt nicht Verschlag.PS: Dein Link sagt auch, dass es Stall und nicht Verschlag heißt. LG Jay 87.166.142.237 14:22, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) und Blizzard würde ich dann zumindests mit Schneesturm übersetzen, denn Blizzard wird zwar in der deutschen Sprache gebraucht, ist aber nicht deutsch *Floss heißt um genau zu sein Zahnseide, nicht Seide Sandschimmer Dir ist aber schon klar, dass der Google Übersetzer für sowas nicht taugt oder? Gibt man in einer bestimmten Sprache 15 mal ä ein, kommt Pokémon raus. Hutsch heißt immernoch Kiste bzw. Kasten, so wie Floss sowohl Seide als auch Zahnseide heißt. Und wenn du selber sagst, dass Blizzard in der deutschen Sprache gebraucht wird, kann man das auch lassen. Tautropfen 17:56, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Ich möchte vorher kurz anmerken, dass ich bei der liste extram streng gewesen bin. Also nich wundern ^^ Tautropfen 16:53, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Bei Onewhisker hast du ja Einbart geschrieben, hier fände ich jedoch als korrekt übersetzt Einschnurrhaar besser, da ich nicht weiß ob Katzen das Wort Bart kennen. (auch wenn das noch blöder klingt als Einbart) Lg, Blutsplitter Hm ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich das tun sollte. Whisker heißt sowohl Schnurrhaar als auch Bart wobei in dem Fall wohl eher Schnurrhaar gemeint ist. Schnurrhaar ist aber ziemlich lang, allerdings kann man dann wieder damit argmntieren, dass es auch eine Katze gibt, die Rotkehlchenflug (oder wars flügel? Na ja ist nicht wichtig) heißt. =/ Tautropfen 14:45, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Man muss aber auch beim Übersetzen daran denken , dass es gut klingt. z.B. hört sich Silberfluss besser an als Silberstrom . 93.192.44.13 18:06, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Das ist kein Argument dafür, das Beltz so viel ohne Grund falsch Übersetzt. Denn schließlich ist es Ansichtssache, ob ein Name gut oder schlecht klingt. Tautropfen 18:49, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen außerdem : Sunstar - Abendstern - Sonnenstern 91.53.205.244 19:25, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hm ich finde es unnötig, wenn man das in die Liste Einträgt. Sunfall ist schon in der Liste und würde ich deinen Vorschlag hinzufügen, könnte man gleich bei allen anderen Dustkit, Dustpaw, etc. hinschreiben und das ist wirklich überflüssige Arbeit. Tautropfen 19:29, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Ich würde noch eventuell Dawn - Morgenröte - Morgendämmerung dazunehmen Wieso denn? Dawn heißt Morgendämmerung, Dämmerung UND Morgenröte. Tautropfen 15:33, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Es fehlt Sky/ Skywatcher - Wolke/ Wolkenjäger - Himmel/ Himmelsbeobachter Lg Stechpalmenblatt Nein, Moony aka Skywatcher ist auf der Liste Tautropfen 20:18, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Sorry, hab unter Sky geschaut..., Sorry... Lg Stechpalmenblatt Findest du das Staubpelz besser klingt als Borkenpelz???Ich finde es Ok wenn beltz einige Fehler macht,obwohl das bei einigen wirklich nich gut klingt. Ich habs schonmal geschrieben: es geht nicht darum, ob ein Name gut klingt, denn das ist ansichtssache. Es geht darum, dass der Name korrekt übersetzt wurde. Gerade bei Namen, wie Crookedstar oder Brokenstar. Es hat nämlich seinen Grund, warum sie so heißen. Tautropfen 15:50, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen :Also ich hab jetzt Sternenglanz gekauft (habs einfach so im Laden gesehen und spontan mitgenommen) und in meiner Ausgabe heisst Eichhornpfote plötzlich Eichhornschweif. Das ist ja wohl das allerletzte. Mondfell 21:21, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Können die nicht einmal was richtig machen??? @Mond: recht hast du^^ das wüsste sogar ich besser, und ich bin erst 12 xD und Leafpool übresetzen sie mit BlattSEE?? Wahrscheinlich wegen den drei Ts :/ aber Greypool wurde ja eigentlich auch mit GrauTEICH übersetzt :/ aber eichhornfkug klingt zwar bescheuerter als Eichhornschweif, ist aber falsch -.- Cherry Fruity17:59, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) achja sollte man Leafpool- Blattsee- Blattteich dazufügen oder nicht?? Leafpool steht da doch schon unter L ^^ - Tau ich glaube das hier müsste auch noch dazu kommen *Nofurs - Pelzlose - Keinfell - Topas 15:01, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hmm ich weiß nicht ob es so schlimm ist, Keinfell, Pelzlos aber ich denk du hast recht, weil pelz pelz ist und fell fell xD Tautropfen 16:12, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen Mir ist auch ein Fehler aufgefallen: FUR heißt so viel ich weiß Pelz UND Fell! 188.23.85.232 14:34, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das mag ja sein. Aber Fell und PElz haben die selbe Bedeutung, genau wie Fur und Pelt. Ist doch nur logisch, dann für -fur fell als Übersetzung zu nehmen und pelz für pelt. Tautropfen 15:34, 22. Mär. 2012(UTC) Sorry, aber was ist das für ein Argument?! Es hat im Grunde die gleiche Bedeutung - fur wird beispielsweise beim Kauf von Pelzmänteln benutzt (pelt auch). Und wer sagt bitteschön: "Ich kaufe mir einen Fellmantel." nur weil es mehr nach fur klingt? Fakt ist: Es ist beides richtig und nur, weil es ähnlich oder auch nicht klingt, ist es noch lange kein kein Übersetzungsfehler! Bei einigen anderen Antworten steht schließlich auch: >> Denn schließlich ist es Ansichtssache, ob ein Name gut oder schlecht klingt. << oder >>Hier werden schließlich die Namen aufgeäht, die komplett falsch sind, und nicht Namen bei denen es zwei oder mehr Möglichkeiten gibt, sie zu übersetzen<< Klingt irgendwie ziemlich kleinlich und streitvomzaunbrecherisch, aber das musste ich loswerden :D StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 19:21, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hollykit wird mit Buchenjunges übersetzt??????????????? Das ist ja grauenvoll! 87.166.142.68 14:22, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wäre es nicht am aller besten, wenn Beltz die englischen Namen genommen hätte? Also keine namenübersetzerei.Damit meine ich, dass sie statt Feuerstern firestar schreiben. 23:00, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Russetfur In meinem Wörterbuch steht, dass Rost rust ''heißt. Also das müsste dann eingetragen werden. Moment, ich schaue noch mal kurz nach was ''russet heißt. Russetfur - Rostfell - Rostbraunfell LG Honigtau 12:24, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hier liegt der selbe Fall wie bei Bernsteinpelz vor. Tawnypelt würde eigentlich Gelbbraunpelz (oder wars braungelb? na ja ist sowieso das selbe) heißen, da Amber eigentlich Bernstein heißt. Bernstein ist nun aber meisten gelbbraun, es ist nur ein anderes Wort dafür. Und das Rost meist ein braun/rötlicher Ton ist, passt Rostfell Tautropfen 14:46, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ok. Honigtau 14:50, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die 3. Staffel: Ich habe bereits einige Übersetzungsfehler der 3. Staffel "aufgegabelt". The Sight - Der geheime Blick - Der Anblick/Blick/Die Sicht Dark River - Fluss der Finsternis - Finsterer/Dunkler Fluss Jaypaw - Häherpfote - Eichelhäherpfote Hollypaw - Distelpfote - Stechpalmenpfote Bei Jaypaw bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher... 84.155.252.203 14:20, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wenn du dir die Liste angeguckt hättest, hättest du gesehen, dass die Namen da schon lange lange da stehen :) Mal abgesehen davon, dass Jaypaw richtig übersetzt wurde, da Eurasian Jay Eichelhäher heißt, wohingegen Jay einfach nur Häher heißt. Tautropfen 16:04, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Oh Sorry, ích dachte, weil die beiden bücher noch nicht in der Liste standen... Tierfan217.94.184.145 16:56, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Rockshade-Kieselschatten-Felsschatten in der Liste fehlt. Sollte ergänzt werden.WindheartxDyesternight 11:37, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kieselschatten fehlt nicht, er steht als fünftes unter R ^^ Tautropfen 16:29, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) oh sorry :(WindheartxDyesternight 18:07, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Es fehlt 10:12, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hailstar wurde richtig Übersetzt, da Hail sowohl Hagel als auch jubeln heißen kann. Klar, Hagelstern ist warscheinlicher, aber Jubelstern ist nunmal auch nicht falsch ^^ Tautropfen 21:19, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ist Mikusch wirklich ein richtiger Übersetzungsfehler? Da wurde doch versucht, einen typischen deutschen Katzennamen zu finden, genau wie Barley ein typisch englischer Katzenname ist. Ähnliche Fälle liegen bei Sammy und Linus vor. Dann könnte man eventuell noch Mistyfoot aufführen, weil mist mehr so Dunst ist während fog das Wort für Nebel ist und misty auch dunstig oder so heißen müsste, also das Adjektiv des Wortes. Mag sein, aber den englischen Namens hätte man auch genauso gut lassen können. Es ist nicht so, dass sich jemand wehtut, wenn die Katze einen englischen namen trägt. Die Bücher werden ja nicht von kleinen Kindern gelesen. Was Nebelfuß angeht ist sie auch richtig. Mag sein das Mist eher für dünnen nebel - also Dunst - gebraucht wird und fog für dichten Nebel, aber das heißt, dass Mistyfoot sowohl mit Dustfuß als auch mit Nebelfuß übersetz werden kann. (siehe zB Hagelstern) Tautropfen14:04, 13. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bei Coal steht das er in Feuersterns Mission Kohle genannt wurde, aber das war doch auch in Das Schicksal des WolkenClans so. Er wurde nur einmal Ruß genannt, in Morgenröte. 12:41, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hailstar - Jubelstern - Hagelstern Billystorm heißt Ziegensturm! Ich weiß nicht ob ich das übersehen habe aber ich glaube das fehlt: 18:38, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Huch, ich hab keine Ahnung, ob ich hier was schreiben darf. Aber da es über mir schon welche getan haben...Manchmal finde ich es sehr sinnvoll, dass Namen falsch übersetzt werden, denn ganz ehrlich; wie hört sich den Scheckengesicht an? Buntgesicht ist eindeutig schöner. Natürlich, manchmal ist es ziemlich dumm, wie z.B bei Haselhuhn und Graywing, wo Grauflügel natürlich viel schöner ist. Aber, was mich am Meisten nervt, ist, dass so oft Namen verwechselt werden, so dass Leopardenstern einmal Leopardenfell und Blaupelz Blaufell. Wenn sie die Namen schon ändern, sollten sie die sich auch merken ^^ LG, Dornenblüte, die nicht weiß, ob sie was Verbotenes getan hat xD Ist Tumblekit/Purzeljunges richtig übersetzt worden? Weil wenn nicht, dann fehlt er(?) in der Liste. Das übersetzungsdingen sagt, dass Tumble Wäschetrockner heißt. 17:08, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) @Dornenblüte das mag vielleicht sein, nur wie bereits schon vorher zweimal erwähntgeht es nicht darum, wie gut oder schlecht ein Name klingt sondern darum, ob er richtig zu Not auch vom Sinn her, übersetzt wurde, da es sonst zu der Weglassung von Stellen oder veränderten Szenen kommt. @Sonne Also laut dem Übersetzer, den ich benutze heißt tumble dryer Wäschetrockner und nur (to) tumble Purzelbaum, fallen, purzeln oder taumeln ^^ 17:36, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Eicheltritt ist nicht falsch. "step" heißt nicht nur Schritt sondern auch Tritt, habe ich extra nochmal mit dict.leo.org überprüft (sucht man da nach "Tritt", wird step auch aufgezählt und ich bin mir sicher, dass dieses Onlinewörterbuch richtig liegt). Dann zu Skipper: Es wurde mit "Käptn" übersetz, dahinter heißt es, es hätte "Kapitän" sein müssen - where's the different?! Ist geändert, allerdings heißt es difference und nicht different. 21:19, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ok, das ist peinlich - thx für die Verbesserung, mein Hirn scheint zu schrumpfen^^ Kleefleck ist nicht falsch, da splash auch für Fleck stehen kann. (Splash = spritzer od. Fleck od. Platscher) ! Brackenfur kann Farnpelz oder -fell heißen ! dasselbe gilt für Blaustern und Beechfur und auch für andere -furs ! blizzardstern müsste mit schneesturmstern übersetzt werden! die englischen Namen sollten nicht beibehalten werden, weil auch kleine Kinder (z.B die in der klasse meiner kleinen, 7 jahre alten schwester) warrior ats lesen und mit den deutschen namen besser klarkommen. 'Richtige übersetzung' dürfte gar nicht geschrieben werden, weil es offiziell auch synonyme zu den wörtern gibt und auch viele Wörter nicht orginalgetreu ins deutsche übersetzt werden können. Eigentlich müsstet ihr es genau nehmen, und auch quellenangaben machen, woher ihr die namen so angeblich richtig übersetzt und euch auch einigen, welche website oder welches wörterbuch ihr zum übersetzen verwendet, da viele unterschiedliche (dict.cc, leo, google übersetzer, langenscheidt) verwenden und es hier zu einer einigung kommen müsste. Oft wird das englische unterschiedlich übersetzt. wäre besser, wenn ihr es schon so genau mit den beltz übersetzungen nehmt. (das beispiel an grauflügel/haselhuhn akzeptiere ich übrigens nicht) ! gruß hexe "Viele Wörter können nicht originalgetreu ins deutsch übersetzt werden" - Aja und wieso sind die direktesten Übersetzungen dann hier aufgelistet? Das nicht genaue Übersetzen gilt für einige Wörter, aber nicht für alle. Synonyme und verschiedene Übersetzungsmöglichkeiten sind übrigens auch nicht dasselbe. Zumal ich nicht sehe, wo Broke ein Synonym für Staub ist oder in Sheeptails Fall die Nachsilbe schweif dasselbe wie pelz ist. Was meinst du btw mit den "Übersetzungen" von Beltz genau nehmen? 22:08, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) mir ist da was aufgefallen ( wenn das schon mal gesagt wurde hab ich es nicht gesehen , sorry) : könnte Swiftpaw nicht auch mit Mauerseglerpfote übersetzt werden? lg Efeu Ich finde bei den Hauskätzchen Namen, sollte man es nicht so krass mit der Übersetzung nehmen. Die Namen werden eben auf unsere Breiten angepasst. Kommt in der Literatur öfters vor und passiert im Umgekehrten Sinne genauso (von DE ins Englische). Zudem gibt es einfach Namen die Übersetz ins Deutsche sich nur mies anhören, wie Smoky zum Beispiel, da wird Rauch raus, wer nennt seine Katze schon so. Zudem soll auch ein Gewisses Heimatgefühlt entstehen. Vielleicht ist die Katze neben an ja Prinzessin usw. Bei den Krieger Namen verhält es sich schon etwas anders, da diese meistens den Charakter, eine Eigenschaft, Fähigkeit oder Aussehen der Katze wieder spiegelt. Viel ist auch Auslegungssache. Ich finde es zum Beispiel nicht dramatisch das Silverstream bei uns Silberfluss und nicht Silberstrom oder Silberbach heißt. Da es sich immer noch um einen Wasserlauf handelt. Zudem gibt es Wörter die bei uns ein Teekesselchen sind. Strom und Strom eben. Könnte verwirrend für manch ein Leser sein, besonders für junge. Außerdem haben Wörter mit mehriger Bedeutung den Nachteil jeder interpretiert es anders. Für die Einen ist Krebs ein Tier, für den nächsten ein Sternzeichen und der andere denkt als erstes an eine Krankheit. Anders verhält es sich mit Hollyleaf, da wird eben aus Stechpalmenblatt am Ende Distelblatt und auch aus Ferncloud wird eben Rauchfell und nicht Farnwolke, liegt auch weit außerhalb des Rahmens oder Interpretation. Obwohl ich den deutschen Namen ehrlich besser und passender finde. Wie gesagt vieles ist eben Auslegungssache, manche Wörter lassen sich nicht 1 zu 1 vom Englischen ins Deutsche münzen oder es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten es zu Übersetzten. Da muss eben der Übersetzer etwas Sinnähnliches finden. Und einige Namen werden im Deutschen recht lang oder hören sich einfach nicht gerade Prima an. Was auch zum Nachteil eines Buches werden kann, bzw. man liest selten etwas was sich nicht gut anhört. Finde die Liste zwar interessant und auch informativ, aber sich deswegen hier teilweise die Köpfe einzuschlagen etwas übertrieben. Ich finde Sinnfehler oder Veränderungen der Geschichte an sich viel dramatischer, als ein paar Namen die falsch oder nicht genau Übersetzt worden sind. - ''Ein liebes Miau Nebelsee ''